A Second Chance
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: A different ending for Cold Turkey.
1. Chapter 1

After watching that ending scene from Cold Turkey, I realized that I wish it had gone a different way. So this is my take on what might have happened differently. I may continue this if I get enough reviews. It's a little short...but I needed to write a different ending. I hope to read what you think on this.

**A Second Chance**

By: E.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast CW does.

~Catherine's Point Of View~~

As I looked into Vincent's eyes I search for anything he might be telling me that could be false, as my heart kept on telling me to not give in to him. That I had to play hard to get with him because of the way he had treated me, but the way he kept looking at me just now, saying things to me like, _I will do whatever it takes to make things right_, made me wanting to give in to him. Yes, I did want to be with him, and yes I do love him, but a part of me is still wanting to protect my heart, not let it get hurt again and I didn't know if I was willing to risk all of that again.

I had once with him and just as I thought things were getting closer and closer maybe actually working out for us, his ex comes back into the picture putting up a wall between us. Once she saw who he was however, she practically wanted to kill him and more importantly she wouldn't accept him. Now Vincent's here, on my fire escape coming to me, and I couldn't help but still feel as if I'm his second choice. That if Alex had accepted him back there in the woods, he would still be out at that cabin there with her and he would've chosen her, not me.

"Catherine, I will do what ever it takes to make things right." He said to me. I was about to respond and then Heather yelled.

"Cat, you coming?" Crap, now I wish I didn't have to go out tonight. I felt like Vincent and I needed to talk things over. I look at Vincent and he shakes his head at me, motioning for me to go.

"Vincent, I…" I start to say.

"No, you should go…"

"But I."

"I'll be here when you get back." I nod my head at him as I turn around and start to walk out the door. "Catherine..." Vincent whispers my name. I stop before I open the door, wondering if I should turn around. Before I get the chance to say anything Vincent said. "You're not my second choice. It's always been you, I was just to blind to see it." I found myself smiling a little as I then proceed to walk out of my bedroom, leaving Vincent sitting there on my fire escape and a part of me, hoped that he would be there when I returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Because I got so many reviews, here's another short chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it and I seriously can't wait until Thursday. I hope we get our VinCat long awaited kiss and I swear if it's interrupted I'm going to scream.**

**Catherine**

"You seemed a little out of it tonight Cat. Is it Mr. Complicated?" Heather asks me as we walked into the apartment.

"You could say that." I reply to her, not sure if I really want to start talking about him again. Heather shakes her head at me.

"You know, if it were me I'd follow my heart Cat…" I cut her off.

"But what if…" This time Heather is the one to cut me off reminding me a little of how Vincent and I kept on doing that to each other lately.

"Cat, no buts, just follow your heart and besides you said so yourself there are risks in every relationship, right?" Crap, I did say that didn't I? I thought as I nod my head.

"I guess I'm just worried about getting my heart broken again."

"I can understand, but you won't know what will happen when you haven't even begun a relationship with him yet." I sigh, knowing that she's probably right. I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear that's fallen in front of my face as I think things over in my mind.

My heart is telling me I should be with him, that I want to be with him even after all the hurt he's put me through already. He did say I'm not his second choice, that's it's always been me. I guess I'm still a little unsure rather or not he means those words that he said to me earlier, before I left to go out with Heather and Tess tonight.

All evening I had been replaying that scene over and over again in my head, going through the possibilities and trying to find anything of what he is saying isn't true with the words he's spoken to me, but I found nothing.

"Cat, what is your heart telling you?" Heather asks me and I wondered if I should say anything, because for someone reason I had this feeling that Vincent would be listening to our conversation as he sate on the fire escape, waiting for me to come home.

"Hum, that I want to be with him." There I said it. Something I didn't I'd be saying anytime soon. Sure I have tried going cold turkey on him, but that clearly didn't work. I had tried to ignore my feelings for him, to protect myself, my heart from getting hurt, but I guess it's time that maybe, I should be taking my own advice about risks and just go for it anyways. Heather smiles at me.

"Okay, but Cat?"

"Yeah?"

"If he does hurt you, he'll be sorry that he ever did." I give Heather a smile and nod my head, hoping that Vincent heard what Heather said just now.

"I think I'll turn in for the evening."

"You going to call him?" I shake my head.

"I think I'll wait until tomorrow." I tell her as I walk up to her, and give her a hug. "Thanks Heather."

"You're welcome." I smile at her and turn around to walk towards my bedroom where I know Vincent would be there, waiting for me.

**Is Vincent waiting for her on the fire escape like he said he would? Leave a review if you want another chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for your reviews! You guys are amazing and finally only 2 more days left until BATB V-DAY episode is on. I really hope we get our kiss and I can't wait to watch Vincent wooing Catherine. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**Catherine**

I hold my breath as I open the door to my bedroom, hoping that Vincent would be there. A part of me still wants to go all cold turkey on him, but the other part of me missed him and wanted to fix things between us.

As I step inside I felt some disappointment flow through me, for I didn't see Vincent there, waiting for me like he said he would be on the fire escape. I guess I hoped for a little too much.

I slip off my jacket and turn to go take a shower, and just as I'm about to walk into the bathroom it's then that in the corner of my eye I notice a bouquet of roses sitting on my windowsill.

"Catherine?" I turn around and there's Vincent sitting on my windowsill, holding out the bouquet of roses. He smiled at me and said. "I'm hoping that maybe giving you these would be a good start to making things right with you." I nod my head as I take the flowers from Vincent.

"Good, um can…?" Vincent asks me.

"Of course, come in." I told him as he climbed through the window and sat beside me on my bed.

"Look, Catherine, I…" He starts to say as we look into each other's eyes for a few moments, neither of us saying anything at all.

"I ah…" I start to say before Vincent cuts in.

"I'm sorry Catherine. I know hurt you, I wish I didn't', but I'm going to spend everyday making it up to you."

"Vincent that's…"

"Catherine, I meant it, I meant it that you're not my second choice. It's always been you. I should've taken things differently…"

"You can say that again." I said somewhat coldly towards him. Vincent frowned at me, looking hurt from what I said to him.

"Catherine, I've been an ass, I'll admit it. Like you said I tried living in a fantasy, I guess for once I just wanted to be normal when I know I could nev…"

"Vincent…" I start to say, knowing exactly where he was going with this.

"Catherine, please let me get this out…" I nod my head letting Vincent know he could continue. "I want to be with you. I always wanted to be with you and now I guess what I'm asking you is if there's a second chance for us?" Vincent said as his eyes locked with mine.

I asked his question in my head. Did I want to give him a second chance? Was my heart willing to take that risk? _Cat, what is your heart telling you_? Heather's voice of question ran through my mind. As I thought on the question some more no matter which way I went, my heart still landed on him, on Vincent. Yes, he did hurt me, I guess the only question left now is, am I willing to take that risk? I do want to be with him more than anything. When I thought about it, I missed him more than I thought could ever be possible.

I then thought back to the cabin. If I didn't want to be with him and still care about him, why then did I go all the way to that dreaded cabin and save his butt? Why couldn't I just forget about him and not care what happened to him? That's my problem, I do care about him and my heart is yelling at me to stop over thinking things and tell him yes there is a second chance, but you have some serious making up to me to do. Vincent stood up from the bed, starting to walk away and then he turned to look at me.

"I'll always be here for you Catherine. I'm not going anywhere." Vincent said as he turned to leave.

"Yes!" I suddenly tell him before he could leave.

"Yes what?" I push myself up from the bed and walk up to him, reaching up to lay my hand on his cheek.

"Yes there is a second chance at…at us." I tell him smiling a little, finding myself a little nervous. It's been awhile since I actually let my heart out to someone. I felt Vincent's arms wrap around me, pulling me close to him. "There is a second chance." I whisper to him as the distance closed between us and said. Vincent then leaned in closer to me, his lips inches from mine and as I felt his lips upon mine, I didn't push away, instead I let him in. Sure there are risks in every relationship but when your heart is telling you to be with them, even though they may have hurt your heart once, there just might be that second chance with them.

**I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter for this short fanfic. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Don't forget to review! **


End file.
